beautiful light beautiful darkness
by justlov3writt3n
Summary: I really suck at summaries (literally I didn't read the story I just wrote cause I was bored I might continue if it gets any faves or follows)aurora family and village gets massacred by a dark guilty and she's the only one who Survived and is seeking revenge as she travels every seeking their whereabouts (action,violence,sad,companions,love,etc) (I told you I suckbat at summaries)


beautiful light beautiful darkness

"my name is aurora lightfall im 18 i practice god slayer magic i travel a lot well mostly by myself"

"i've been traveling by myself since i was very young since my village was upmost demolished into absolutely nothing".

"my father and mother and brother and great grandpa had died from protecting me and while my eldest brother's body was missing but i knew he was indefinetely dead

everybody in the village was dead I was the only one who survived

everybody that I had knew and held dear to me had died".

"all I remember was playing in a field with flowers and feeling a strong sharp of gust of wind hit me i look up to see some type of aircraft with a heart with thorns edged to the front turning slowly and taking exact aim at my village shooting some sort of magic as a child magic was spoken of but never seen".

"i was shocked and couldn't comprehend what was happening,screaming started to progress slowly in just a minute

just out of blue everything was so still and peaceful laughter was in the air and something just wrecked it in just an instance of seconds". I look to see

"fire"

"smoke"

progressing quick and thick in the air.

I see the aircraft start to land distances away from me as troops of people running towards the village with certain types of combat and magic wepons while a group of strange men and women and even a few children were walking slowly with ease

while a tall intimidating older man with a white gruff beard and patch over his eye walked toward the village also.

even tho they were distances away the older intimidating man made cold direct eye contact with me while giving a cold smile.

fear coiled in my place as I started to sob and stand there until i felt a firm grasp of my arm

I turned around to see it was my brother alrin pull me and yell "let's go!"

"what's happening alrin" I cried back

"I don't know,but it looks like the village has been attacked" alrin had replied back to me

"but why" I asked as I felt my voice quivering

"alrin I'm scared what do we do" I cried out

"just be quiet until we find mom and dad and find a safe place"

I turned back one more time to see the beautiful field of flowers I always played in, disintegrate slowly

the troops had started to fire on everyone

"make sure you get everyone of them and wipe every one of them out and find the key" one of the troop members yelled out

men women and children ran but we're gained on quickly by the ruthless troops

screaming and cries of help and pain endeavored and engulfed the air as it echoed loudly in my ear

while the smell of metallic blood and death of inocent civilians burned my nostrils

i screamed as i noticed as one of the troop members spotted us and startsd to aim directly at us

"GET DOWN!" alrin yelled as he pushed me

I coughed as a pool of smoke engulfed my lungs

I looked to my side to see if alrin was ok but he wasn't moving

there was only a blank look in his eyes

tears started to pull hard a down my eyes

"ARLIN ARLIN" I yelled out as I shook him

he twitched a little and spoke as if he were in pain and looked like he was going to stop moving any second

"run ..comin..g" he told me

"arlin noo...noo..noooo you can get up right lets go find mom and dad and brother " I cried out in pain

"I'll...catch...up...with..you"

"now.. go"

I tucked a streak of his yellow blonde hair and gave him a kiss on the forehead

"I'll see you soon right"deep down in some part of me I knew I wouldn't see my dear brother arlin again

"ri..ght" he said as a tear fell down his face

I started to run as fast as I could until I heard another boom in the direction arlin was in

I paused and started ran again

I quivered and tried to hold back my cries as I saw bodies surrounding me as I ran

I kept running trying to find them

until I tripped over a body as I was about to run again I realized it was the body of my mother

"MOTHER are you OK" "mother please wake up" I yelled out

he body was and unresponsive and blank look in her eyes

I was going to call out to her again

"she's dead my child" I turned to look to see it was the same cold man I had made eye contact with in the field.

"she was weak and she deserved to die also she couldnt show me what i was looking for"he said coldly

"but you're still a child so you might not understand...yet"

"your father is dead your mother is dead as also your brother who protected you is dead all the townsfolk are dead"

"your great grandfather myoru I had a hard time killing he put up a good fight very powerful but his powers have lowered since many years ago I was his master"

"it baffles me how I almost handed something as precious as being a guild master to him if he hadn't left it would have been his fairy tail would have been his"

I stared blankly at the sick man I held my mother and whimperd

"you're evil" I cried out as I shook and held my mother's head in my arm

"you have great potential and magic in you,your grandfather had great God slayer magic but you will be better than him with this kind of magical energy you will be unstoppable join me and I will teach you great ways to harness and use your magic"

" I don't have magic" I whimpered out

"no one in this village did" I cried out

"who spoke that nonsense to you , yes the rest of the villagers did not have any kind of magic within them but your family has magic your mother had no magic but your father had magic but was probably unaware of it only your great grandpa myoru was aware of that magic towed through your bloods"

If it had been a time where my family hadn't been slaughtered and a massacre was happening right in my face and a massacre that I couldn't stop was happening right now I would have been ecstatic happy full of joy.

but instead I was engulfed in sadness I was to sad to even comprehend what was even happening

all I knew was that I had something called god slayer magic

and the man that killed everybody I knew and loved wanted me to come with him so he could teach me magic

it made me sick.

chapter 1 ...

TO be continued


End file.
